FUTURO
by writternyc
Summary: 7x23. ¿Alguien más se fijo en la mirada de Beckett a su copa durante los últimos segundos del capítulo? One shot que debería haber sido publicado el 17 de Julio.


**Lo sé. Tengo cosas pendientes. Muchas cosas pendientes. Cuando el aire fresco vuelva a soplar y baje algo las temperaturas, haciendo que mi vida vuelva a su normalidad, prometo seguir. Es que las ganas de todo se pierden cuando te invitan a sentarte a una terracita a disfrutar del verano. Gracias por leer.  
**

 **Futuro.**

Desde su asiento frente al atril en el que su marido agradecía recibir con aquel premio el reconocimiento a su trabajo y su trayectoria como escritor de novelas de misterio, Kate sonreía levemente sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni un segundo.

Francamente no se sentía orgullosa de él.

La realidad, la verdadera y única realidad, es que se sentía muy orgullosa, demasiado. Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos años para que aquella atracción física que sintió por él cuando se conocieron, se convirtiera en todo lo que era en ese momento. Lo cierto es que no estaba atenta a sus palabras, pero no importaba, porque sabía que él se las repetiría una a una más tarde si ella se lo pedía.

Se sintió ligeramente avergonzada cuando Rick miró hacia su mesa y comenzó a agradecer tanto a su madre como a su hija su apoyo incondicional. Después continuó con sus amigos y compañeros de aventuras de la comisaría, que correspondieron a sus palabras con enormes sonrisas de satisfacción.

Finalmente y tras un pequeño suspiro, el escritor buscó sus ojos y nombró a su mujer.

Entonces Kate sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban mientras las miradas de todos los presentes en aquella sala se fijaban en ella. Y él comenzó a hablar. Y se olvidó de ser el centro de atención de todos, concentrada únicamente en su marido, sonriendo con complicidad cuando él recordó su frase. Aquella que le dijo al oído cuando le dio calabazas por primera vez: "No tienes ni idea".

Lo que realmente nunca supo su marido que con aquella frase no se refería a él. Si no a ella. En aquel momento ella no tenía ni idea de lo genial que podría haber sido irse a la cama con él. Estaba tan nerviosa por tener que rechazarle que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y resulta que era realmente lo que sentía en ese momento.

Y es que desde que le vio en persona por primera vez en una de sus firmas, Kate Beckett había sentido "el tirón". Ese que sientes entre el corazón y el estómago, ese que algunos definen como mariposas en el estómago. Pero como persona con los pies en la tierra, como esa detective sería y profesional que tenía que ser, siempre supo que aquello no era más que un amor platónico.

Tuvo que luchar contra los mensajes de su estómago cuando fue a buscarlo en aquella fiesta. Ella volvió a sentir el tirón de una cuerda invisible en su interior mientras invitados y camareros desaparecían de su visión periférica y tan sólo veía la atenta mirada de Richard Castle escrutándola y sonriéndola.

Entonces le pareció mucho más atractivo que la primera vez. Quizás no disimuló bien cuando tuvo que fingir sorpresa al sacar sus antecedentes, reprochándole haber robado un caballo en Central Park. Como si ella no lo supiese ya. Pero no podía dejar ver que lo sabía o podría haberse buscado un buen problema por indagar en antecedentes de personas ajenas a su caso. También consiguió su número de teléfono y su dirección. Y recordaba la cantidad de veces que había forzado sus carreras matutinas para pasar por delante del portal donde él vivía, con la secreta esperanza de cruzarse en su camino.

Por no hablar de cómo había vigilado de vez en cuando, quien le llamaba o a quien llamaba él. Ahora lo pensaba y sabía que se había jugado su puesto. Pero también sabía, siendo ahora su mujer, que habría merecido la pena. Richard Castle merecía todo. Ya desde antes de conocerse él conseguía hacerle salir del pozo sin fondo que suponía resolver el misterio del asesinato de su madre.

Nunca se lo había confesado. Era tonto no hacerlo ahora, cuando ya estaban casados e intentaban no esconderse nada el uno al otro. Pero volvía a sentir esa vergüenza propia de una chica de veintitantos enamorada del escritor más realista sobre el género que había leído nunca. ¿Cómo iba a confesarle que corría frente a su casa sólo por cruzarse con él? ¿Cómo iba a confesarle que le había espiado durante meses, más que meses, un par de años? Solamente imaginar la mirada de su marido y su sonrisa mientras se lo confesaba ya tenía un efecto devastador en ella. Se moriría de vergüenza.

Y es que Kate Beckett no era en realidad lo que parecía. Debajo de esa apariencia de mujer segura, valiente y fría, en realidad había una chica indecisa, cobarde y sentimental, que había perdido demasiado joven a varias personas que habían dejado huella en su vida, hasta tal punto de llegar a negarse a si misma sus sentimientos con tal de no volver a sufrir.

Y ahora, en ese mismo momento, se sentía más vulnerable que nunca. Estaba rodeada por sus mejores amigos y su familia. Echaba de menos a su padre, pero sabía que desde que por fin ella había conseguido meter entre rejas a Braken, su padre había encontrado, al igual que ella, su paz interior y ella adivinaba que tal cantidad de viajes de trabajo a Europa escondían "algo más" que sin duda Jim no se atrevía a confesarle pensando que podría herirla. Y nada más lejos de la realidad. Kate deseaba con todo su corazón que su padre volviese a ser feliz. Tanto como lo era cuando formaban una familia.

Kate sonrío cuando su capitana le prometió su apoyo si ella finalmente aceptaba dejar su brillante carrera en la policía para pasarse a la política. Le vino a la mente aquel caso en el que un tipo aseguraba venir del futuro y la seguridad con la que le vaticinó que sería senadora.

Cuando su marido pidió un brindis ella sintió un pequeño golpe en su interior. Se llevó la copa a los labios y sin llegar a beber volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirarla. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con los ojos azules de su suegra sonriéndola. Entonces y por suerte, le llegó un aviso al móvil. Les necesitaban en comisaría, habían podido ir a la entrega de premios con esa condición.

En esta ocasión costó menos de dos horas dar con el exnovio despechado de la víctima y cerrar el caso cuando el joven se desmoronó en el interrogatorio frente a Beckett.

Castle la miró en silencio mientras ella seguía concentrada terminando de rellenar un par de impresos oficiales que le darían el pasaporte por ese día para volver a casa. Él sabía que no debía interrumpirla en ese momento, o se alargaría mucho más.

\- ¿Se puede saber que miras? – preguntó sin levantar los ojos de su escritorio.

\- Es evidente… A ti – contestó él de inmediato.

\- Si me interrumpes no acabaré nunca y no nos podremos ir a casa.

\- Lo sé. Y por eso no lo estoy haciendo.

Ella levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con la de él.

\- Sabes que me intimida que me mires así.

\- Lo siento… Es que no puedo evitarlo… Hoy…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hoy qué, Castle?

\- No lo sé. Te noto distinta. Más radiante ¿Me contarás el secreto?

Ella sonrió volviendo a sus informes.

\- Prometo no interrumpirte – lloriqueó.

\- Luego. En casa.

\- ¡Ajá! – exclamó sobresaltándola – Así que hay un secreto.

Kate volvió a levantar la mirada recriminándole que la hubiese asustado.

\- Lo siento. Iré a hacerte un café.

\- Descafeinado por favor – le indicó mientras hacía un nuevo intento por terminar aquel impreso.

\- ¿Descafeinado?

\- Pretendo dormir cuando llegue a casa Castle.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Descafeinado – repitió segura.

\- Aguafiestas – murmuró en bajito pero esperando que ella le oyese.

\- Sigue tentando a la suerte.

Una hora después, el escritor extendía caballeroso a la espalda de la detective su abrigo, sujetándolo mientras ella se lo colocaba.

\- Pensé que no acabaría nunca – dijo ella mirando la hora en su nuevo reloj.

\- ¿De verdad te gusta? – preguntó él por enésima vez en el día, observando como ella se recreaba en su nueva joya.

\- Sí. Te lo he dicho. Y no deberías habérmelo comprado.

\- Aprobar ese examen merecía un premio – aseguró besándola en la mejilla – entenderé que no quieras ponértelo, teniendo el de tu padre y lo que significa para ti.

\- Castle – le interrumpió mientras entraban en el ascensor – Este también significa mucho para mí.

El escritor sonrió, rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura.

\- Eres increíble ¿Lo sabes? – dijo mientras se acercaba para besarla.

Ella sonrió en su boca mientras correspondía al beso, acercándose más a él para recibir sus caricias.

\- Esta noche yo también tengo un regalo para ti – le susurró al oído y a él le estremeció un escalofrió por la espalda al dejarse llevar por su imaginación.

El escritor abrió la puerta de la casa sonriendo. Su mujer se mostraba mucho más cariñosa de lo habitual y no habían parado de besarse y abrazarse en cada una de las ocasiones que el trayecto hasta su casa se lo había permitido.

\- Creo que ese descafeinado te ha sentado de maravilla.

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó ella con una pequeña risita mientras se dejaba quitar el abrigo.

\- Vaya que si lo creo – dijo lanzándose sin preámbulos a besar su cuello.

Kate suspiró, dejándose hacer durante unos segundos para separarle después. Él se quedó estático por la sorpresa.

\- ¿He hecho algo mal? – preguntó temeroso.

\- Tenemos que hablar – dijo con seriedad mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por el cuello de la solapa de él.

Castle asintió en silencio. Por su cabeza comenzaron a pasar mil y una razones para esa frase. En el fondo él sabía que todo iba bien. Se amaban y se lo demostraban mutuamente día a día, pero no por ello dejaba de asustarle lo que tuviese que oír.

Se separó y caminó hacia la mesa que contenía su pequeña colección de licores, preguntándole con la mirada si quería que le sirviese una copa. Ella negó con la cabeza, acercándose a él y quitándole el vaso aún vacío de la mano para volver a dejarlo sobre la mesa.

\- He tomado una decisión – aseguró mirándole fijamente.

Él se sintió secretamente aliviado. Era eso. No quiso abrir la boca, esperando a que ella continuase.

\- Cuando hoy estabas sobre ese atril y has mirado a Alexis…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido.

\- Me he dado cuenta que ella siempre será lo más importante para ti…

\- Kate, yo… Tú… Tú eres lo…

Ella llevó sus dedos hasta la boca de él para que no continuase.

\- Un hijo siempre es lo más importante – dijo en tono neutro sin dejar claro si era una pregunta o una afirmación.

\- Lo es – contestó él después de unos segundos – pero eso no quiere decir que…

\- Haré las prácticas de capitán hasta obtener el cargo y dejaré la policía.

\- ¿Qué?

Ella se elevó para darle un suave beso sobre los labios.

\- Y después aceptaré la propuesta para ser senadora.

\- ¿Estás…? ¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió.

\- Si queremos tener un bebé siempre será menos arriesgado ser política que ser policía.

\- Sabes que yo te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas. Aunque dejases todo…

\- Lo sé – dijo dejando un corto beso sobre sus labios.

Se miraron durante un instante y él levantó la ceja interrogante.

\- ¿Supongo entonces que podemos comenzar con las prácticas para encargar ese bebé?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿No? – preguntó algo desilusionado.

\- Creo que somos alumnos aventajados y podemos saltarnos las prácticas – aseguró con una sonrisa.

\- Eso es cierto – aseguró llevando sus labios al cuello de su mujer y pegándola más a su cuerpo – podemos saltarnos esa parte y pasar directamente a la acción.

\- Creo que no estás entendiendo nada Castle – le contestó con una risita.

Él se separó de nuevo para mirarla. Kate llevó sus manos a las solapas de la camisa de él, colocándolas mientras esquivaba su mirada pensando la siguiente frase. Él esperó paciente a que ella hablase.

La detective levantó la mirada, algo cohibida, mirándole alternativamente a los ojos hasta que sus labios se abrieron y fue capaz de articular una frase.

\- Papá, nuestro bebé ya está en camino.

Alguien, "disimuladamente" me indicó la fecha de su cumpleaños y aunque con retraso (mucho retraso, era el 17 de Julio) aquí está su regalo.

Espero que la paciencia tenga su recompensa y te haya gustado.


End file.
